The Date
by ReaderWriterFan
Summary: Helia calls Flora and asks her out what will happen?


This is my first fanfiction and would appreciate it if no one flamed me. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or the characters.

**

* * *

**

**First Date**

RING. RING.

Flora's cell phone started ringing as she was watering her plants. Her hand reaches for her phone and presses it to her ear.

"Um yeah hi Flora."

"H-H-Helia!"

"Listen do you want to go to the lake this afternoon at say around 5?"

"O-okay"

"Okay see you then."

CLICK

Her face split into a wide astonished smile as she flops down on her bed and sighs.

Bloom and Stella look up from their chat when they see this Flora.

"Flora what's the matter" Bloom questions.

Stella claps her hands, "Why of course Helia just asked you out didn't he?"

Flora blushes as Stella squeals and calls for the rest of the Winx.

"Our little Flora here just got asked out by Helia." giggled Stella.

"What no way!" Musa exclaims.

"ANYWAY let's help her get ready." Stella then promptly drags Flora into her room with the rest of the girls following her.

**An Hour Later**

"Drum roll please…showing the new and improved Flora!" announced Stella.

Flora shyly steps out eyes looking downward toward the floor.

She wore a light pink sweater underneath a light green dress that flowed down to her knees. On the dress were a few pink butterflies fluttering around There was a pink belt cinched above her waist and her hair held back by a pink headband that had a butterfly on it. Leaving everything except her bangs hanging at the sides of her face. On her feet were a pair of ballet flats that had ribbons that wound up her legs.

All the girls smile as they patted each other on the back for a job well done. Flora blushed and checked the clock and found she was nearly late!

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! She cries out.

"I think not" replied Bloom as she pointed out to Helia who sat on his hover bike waiting for her in his Red Fountain uniform.

The rest of the girls pushed Flora out of the door with Flora protesting the entire way and left leaving the two of them alone.

Helia suddenly stood, took Flora's hand and placed a feather light kiss on it.

The only thoughts that ran through his head was Oh wow she looks gorgeous.

He offers her a helmet which she takes carefully on her head so not to ruin all the girls hard work.

Soon they reach the lake and Helia escorts her off the bike.

Flora starts panicking inside. What do I say? What will he do?

But soon calms as soon as she sees the checkered picnic blanket at the edge of the lake.

Helia's soft voice quietly echoes as he started talking, "I though you would like to see the autumn leaves here.

Flora joyfully nods as they sit on the blanket and Helia with a small smile on his face brings out some of the food.

They start eating and they get to know each other better. Flora shivers, feeling the slight chill of autumn, when it suddenly disappears when something heavy lands on her back. She looks back with surprise and see Helia's cape draped over her back.

Flora objects saying that she should have brought a jacket of some sort. When she feels a something muffling her voice and realizes that Helia's hand was put over her mouth. She falls quiet and blushes with the close proximity between the two of him.

Soon they Helia beckons for Flora to the hover bike and quietly proclaims, "It's time to head back to Alfea."

Flora nods and gets on the bike. They soon reach Alfea and get off at the gates of Alfea. Flora blushes as she stammers out, "H-H-Helia I had a great time. Thanks for taking me."

Helia smiles and says, "I did to and I hope we get together more often."

This time it's Helia who starts panicking on the inside: Should I kiss her?

In one bold action he leans forward and plants his lips on hers. Flora stiffens in surprise but relaxes into the kiss and kisses back. When he pulls back both of their faces are red as Flora whispers, "So does this make us official?"

Helia gives a bright smile despite his red face and leans forward to capture her lips with his once more

"Does that answer your question?" questioned Helia.

Flora grins as Helia kissed her hand and she rushes back into Alfea.

As soon as she enters Alfea all her friends jump her.

"So what happened?" burst Stella.

"Did he kiss you?" asked Bloom.

Flora's blush revealed all and all the girls screamed and practically dragged Flora to their room to force her to tell them everything that happened.

Once all the excitement was over Flora flopped down on the bed and sighed at the girls they were so excitable sometimes. She walked over to the balcony just in time to see a shooting star fly past her.

She closes her eyes and makes a wish.

I wish Helia and I will be together forever.


End file.
